Bearings having a self-lubricating coating are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,842 to Orkin discloses a self-lubricating bearing assembly in which one bearing surface is a woven fabric impregnated with a cured acrylate composition. The use of a woven fabric may not be suitable or convenient in some bearing applications, for example, where only a small orifice may be available into which to inject a coating.
In addition, customers demand bearing coatings with good wear properties. Under high temperature conditions, bearings typically wear more quickly. Therefore, a particularly desirable bearing coating would be easy to apply to a variety of surface and would have good wear properties even under high temperature use.